La Luna de Otro Mundo
by Lady Aome Higurashi de Taisho
Summary: Kagome, cuando ve que Inuyasha le ha traicionado con Kikyo decide marcharse y abandonar el grupo. La joven se marcho corriendo sin ver su rumbo y perdiéndose. Lo que nadie sabe es que se encontrará a un apuesto Yokai que la ayudará a superar su tristeza y la amará como nadie lo ha hecho descubriendo, a su vez, los grandes poderes de la Miko del futuro. PASAD Y LEER *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Era una noche lluviosa y una joven sacerdotisa paseaba bajo esta aparentemente, sin preocupación, pero llorando a más no poder. Se sentía destrozada, demacrada, triste...

Kagome: _Ya no puedo más... Esto se ha acabado... No puedo aceptar que esté siempre jugando con mis sentimientos... Al parecer yo no le importo nada. No, no pienso seguirle el juego. Que valla a pedirle ayuda a su amada Kikyo que yo no le pienso ayudar más. -_ Pensó decididamente.

La muchacha estaba empapada, y no es que estuviera muy abrigada... Sólo llevaba la falda; Que enseñaba buena parte de sus largas y contoneadas piernas, y la fina camiseta blanca; que, a causa de la lluvia se le pegaba al cuerpo marcando su figura, su cintura pequeña, sus pechos firmes y redondos. Estaba calada hasta los huesos hacía mucho viento y el agua caía cada vez más y más fuerte. La muchacha azabache fue a resguardarse en una cueva cercana. Tenía el pelo desordenado, mojado y sobre la cara. Salió una vez más a buscar un poco de leña y, cuando volvió, encendió una hoguera, se quitó la ropa y la puso cerca del fuego. Mientras se ponía el traje de sacerdotisa que, milagrosamente, estaba seco. Estaba cansada. había estado caminando durante horas. Desde que había visto esa escena; oído esas palabras... Palabras que aun resonaban en su cabeza y que aun provocaban que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas...

***FLASBACK***

Estaba sentada a los pies del Gosimboku cuando, a lo lejos, vio una sombra roja correr a toda velocidad hacia el pozo. La curiosidad que sintió fue superior a ella así que decidió seguir a esa sombra misteriosa... A los pocos minutos llegó al pozo, donde presenció una escena dolorosa, amarga; Al menos para ella. Y que, seguro, para los que la realizaban, era una escena preciosa, dulce y romántica...

Al llegar vio a Inuyasha abrazando a Kikyo. Pero no sólo eso. Kikyo le estaba correspondiendo al abrazo y, en un momento determinado sus manos se posaron en el rostro de Inuyasha y, con un gesto sutil hizo que el Hanyo se acercara a sus labios y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Kagome notó como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas así que decidió retirarse de ese lugar. Estaba segura de que Inuyasha la había oído, que la estaba oyendo. Que estaba oliendo sus lágrimas, su dolor... Pero él había decidido quedarse con Kikyo, y no iba a ser ella la que iba a interrumpir ese momento. Antes de marcharse oyó a uno de los dos hablar, era la voz de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kikyo, te amo y NUNCA dejé de amarte. Siempre has sido, eres y serás la persona más importante para mí.- Mientras Inuyasha hablaba, había aprovechado para ir despojando a Kikyo mientras la tumbaba en la hierba. Ella, por su parte, tampoco había perdido tiempo. Había desnudado a Inuyasha en un instante y ahora, sus cuerpos desnudos se acariciaban mutuamente.

Kikyo: Inu... Yasha... -dijo con la voz entrecortada, ya que el miembro erecto de Inuyasha se había rozado con su feminidad- ¿Y... qué hay de Kagome?

Inuyasha: Ella es sólo una amiga que me ayuda con los fragmentos, a encontrarlos. Sólo eso. Tú eres muchísimo más.

Eso le rompió el corazón a Kagome. No se podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Decidió, ahora sí, retirarse. Antes de marcharse de ese lugar un lugar que maldeciría durante TODA su vida; Escuchó un grito que hizo que muriera sin morir. Era Kikyo gritando el nombre de Inuyasha. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza a la azabache era que ya habían sellado su amor eterno. Se fue corriendo y empezó a llorar a la vez que empezaba a llover.

***FIN DEL FLASBACK***

Kagome: Lleva lloviendo desde qué... desde hace horas, me pregunto si parará. -La joven no tenía buena cara. Se tocó la frente descubriendo que estaba ardiendo y se desmayó repentinamente-


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí. Pertenecen a la genial Rumiko a la cual debo todos mis respetos. *·***

**I LOVE RUMIKO 3 xD**

**Capitulo 2.**

No sentía su cuerpo. No sabía donde estaba, le dolía la cabeza, tenía frío y calor a la vez, un calor insoportable, mientras imágenes cruzaban su mente y probocavan que llorase en sueños.

En esas imégenes veía a Inuyasha y a Kikyo mientras los dos hacían el amor y escuchaba palabras, ya no sólo de esa fatídica noche, sino desde que le conoció. Cuando descubrió que estaba enamorade de él, las constantes visitas que Inuyasha le hacía a Kikyo, el daño que él le hacía a sabiendas...

_Inuyasha_: "_Ella es sólo una amiga que me ayuda con los fragmentos, a encontrarlos. Sólo eso. Tú eres muchísimo más."_

Todas las veces que él había ido tras ella, cuando le beso delante de ella, aunque sin saberlo. Todos esos recuerdos venían a su cabeza, a su mente mientras dormía y le hacían daño. A los pocos minutos despertó, ya era de día. La joven se levantó del suelo y fue a ver como estaba su ropa y, encontrandola seca, se ñla puso. Apagó la hoguera y se dispuso a marcharse a su casa. La azababhe aun no se encontraba bien, sinceramente. Estaba un poco mareada y aun tenía fiebre.

Kagome: vamos, Kagome. -se decía a si misma- Aun te queda por andar así que lo mejor será darse prisa así llegarás a casa para cenar. -en ese momento Kagome se detubo, la vista se le empezaba a poner borrosa haciendo que se tubiese que arrodillar y apollar las manos en el suelo. Se encontraba débil, MUY DÉBIL. No había comido nada desde el día anterior, hacía algunos días no se encontraba bien y la cabeza no paraba de dolerle bastante. La miko se lebantó a duras penas y se dirigió a un río que había cerca para refrescarse un poco y despejarse. Al llegar vio una niña pequeña de unos 8-10 años que se le hacía muy familiar.

_: ¡Señorita Kagome! -se acercó corriendo- ¿Es usted?

Kagome: ¿Rin? -dijo confundida- ¿Eres... tú? -Añadió observando que la pequeña no venía sola. La acompañaban tres Yokais (o Cuantro si contamos las dos cabezas de Ah. Un :'DDD)-

Rin: ¡Kagome Sama! ¡Que alegría! ¿Qué tal está? ¿Dónde estan los demás? ¿Y Sango? ¿Y Kirara? ¿Dónde están el monje Miroku y Shippo? ¿E Inuyasha? Ese último nombre dejó a la joven miko helada, y le sentó como una puñalada en el corazón.

Kagome: Bueno... Pues... Yo, es que... He abandonado el grupo. -en ese instante llegó Sesshomaru con los demás.- Ya no estoy con ellos. Ahora es Kikyo la qu les ayuda con los fragmentos. -Sesshomaru, aunque parecia que escuchaba y que estaba sumergido en sus pesamientos, estaba escuchando atentamente- Yo he decidido volver a mi época -dijo reteniendo las lágrimas que pasaron desapercibidas para tedos excepto para Sesshomaru-

Rin: Lo siento muchísimo señorita Kagome. Me hubiera gustado que se quedara un poco más con todos nosotros.

Kagome: Rin, Aunque quisiera no tendría donde quedarme. A parte de que no volvería por nada del mundo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, no puedo volver allí por que están Inuyasha y Kikyo. Así que, lo mejor será volver. -Dijo mientras Kagome intentaba lebantarse y Rin le ayudaba-

Rin: Kagome Sama, parece débil ¿Por qué no se queda con nosotros?

Kagome: No, Rin. No quiero que Sesshomaru se incomode por mi presencia, mejos me voy -sentenció empezando a caminar en dirección opuests donde se encontraban los cuanto (o cinco) individuos. Caminaba lenta y torpemente. Estaba agotada y no se encontraba bien. Se tocó la frente descubriendo que, efectivamente, la fiebre le había vuelto a subir. Y bastante. La vista se volvia a ponre borrosa...

Rin: Kagome Sama ¿Se encuentra usted bien? -la pequeña parecia preocupada-

Sesshomaru: Kagome, será mejor que te quedes con nosotros. No pareces encontrarte bien. -Kagome se detubo, girandose y quedando frente a Sesshomaru con cara extrañada-

Kagome: P-pero Sesshomaru... -titubeó la joven desmayandose en brazos del Yokai que la tomó por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo.-

**y aquí se acabó... xD les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un review. Me hicieron llorar de felicidad... :'). Fueron TODOS muy amables al dedicarme un poco de vuestro tiempo para dejarme un review y animarme a que siga con la historia.**

**La verdad, es que ahora me da miedo de desilusionaros a todos y que mi historia no esté a la altura de vuestras espectativas... así que os agradeceria qe en cada capitulo me dijeran lo que les ha parecido el capitulo (ya sea buenas o malas) y que si quereis me deis ideas para el fic :3**

**GRACIAS A TODOS *·* y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**

**me despido de todos, nos vemos ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí. Pertenecen a la genial Rumiko a la cual debo todos mis respetos. *·*

I LOVE RUMIKO 3 xD

Antes que nada decir que este capítulo es como el capitulo 2 sólo que visto desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru ^-^

**Capitulo 3.**

Rin había salido corriendo rapidísimo hacía el río. Había dicho que tenía sed, así que Jaken, Ah-Un y Sesshomaru decidieron acompañarla. Cuando llegaron, escucharon ala pequeña gritar el nombre de la acompañante del medio hermano de Sesshomaru.

Rin: ¡Señorita Kagome! ¿Es usted?

Kagome: ¿Rin? -dijo confundida- ¿Eres tú...? -y añadió observando que Rin venía acompañada por Jaken, Ah-Un y por Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: 'Hum... Si esa joven está por aquí eso significa que el estúpido de Inuyasha también. Mejor será que estar atento... A lo mejor así conseguiré quitarle a Tessaiga...' ¡Ja! -Soltó una carcajada- 'Si se le ocurre pasarse por aquí... Se llevará una buena paliza...' -De repente, algo que dijo la acompañante (O eso creía él) de su medio hermano hizo que sus pensamientos cambiaran...-

Kagome: Bueno, pues... Yo es que he abandonado el grupo. Yo he decidido volver a mi época. -Sesshomaru se percató de que estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas. ¿Por qué? se preguntaba mentalmente el Yokai

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué va a llorar? ¿Acaso ama tanto a ese Hanyo como para sufrir tanto? ¡Los humanos son unos completos estúpidos! -Pensó volviendo a prestar atención a la conversación.-

Rin: Lo siento muchísimo señorita Kagome. La verdad me hubiese gustado que se quedara un poco más con todos nosotros...

Kagome: Rin... Aunque quisiera no tendría donde quedarme. No podría volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede ni nada... Lo mejor es que vuelva. -Comentó la muchacha mientas Rin le ayudaba a lebantarse.-

Rin: Kagome sama, parece débil. ¿Por qué no se queda con nosotros?

Kagome: No, Rin. No quiero que Sesshomaru se moleste por mi presencia, mejor me voy...

Sesshomaru: 'Esta mujer... ¡Es una completa estúpida! Se nota a la legua que no se encuentra en condiciones para hacer un trayecto tan grande en esas condiciones tan deplorables. Además de que su olor la delata. Y su olor dice que no está bien... además a mi no me...- En ese momento Rin le interrumpió-

Rin: ¿Kagome sama, se encuentra bien? -Dijo la niña preocupada

Sesshomaru: Kagome, Será mejor que te quedes con nosotros. No estás en condiciones de esforzarte. -La miko se la miko se detuvo, girándose y quedando frente a Sesshomaru con cara extrañada.

Kagome: Pe-pero Sesshomaru... -Titubeó la joven desmayándose en brazos del Yokai que la tomó por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo.

Sesshomaru: 'Pero de demo... No me lo puedo creer. ¡Se ha desmayado! ¿Y así pretendía llegar hasta la aldea de la anciana? ¡Esta chica es una completa estúpida! mm... este olor es de... ¿Sakuras? es guapa, tengo que admitir... -Paró de hablar en seco- ¿¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!?¿¡Acaso me he vuelto loco o qué!?

Jaken: Sesshomaru sama, ¿Que piensa hacer con la humana?

Sesshomaru: La llevaremos al castillo con nosotros.

Jaken: Pero Sesshomaru sama... Y si es sólo una...

Sesshomaru: ¡JAKEN! ¡OBEDECE!

Jaken: Sí, amo bonito

Sesshomaru se acercó a Ah-Un y dejó a Kagome en el lomo de este. La chica parecía dormida. Se quedó un rato observando hasta que Jaken le interrumpió y le sacó de sus pensamientos. Luego, ordenó a Rin que se sentara con Kagome en el lomo del dragón para que la Miko no cayera al suelo durante el vuelo. Después de todo eso se pusieron en marcha hacía el castillo. Ah-Un y Sesshomaru emprendieron el vuelo, Jaken se agarró a la Fluffy (estola) de Sesshomaru y Rin se aferró más a Ah-Un para que ni ella ni Kagome cayeran. Cuando llegaron al castillo fueron calurosamente recibidos por los Yokais que habitaban palacio y se extrañaron ante la presencia de otra humana que no fuese Rin. A la pequeña ya estaban acostumbrados pero... ¿Otra?


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Mayu: "_Desde luego... se ve que el señor Sesshomaru posee la misma debilidad por los humanos que el Señor Inu no Taisho... Además de tener un buen gusto, los dos coinciden en más cosas_."-Pensó la Yokai esbozando una sonrisa. Mayu era una mujer que había estado al servicio del señor Sesshomaru y el padre de este hacia varios centenares de años. Cuando Sesshomaru nació ella ya estaba presente en el castillo e incluso cuando nació Inuyasha ella se ofreció para ayudar a la princesa Izayoi a cuidarle y a velar por su seguridad, la de los dos, más la Princesa se negó. Mayu era una mujer guapa, a pesar de su edad. Tenía el pelo castaño y ojos de un azul tan puro que el mar y el cielo le envidiaban. (Mu' cursi, lo sé xD) era alta, delgada... En resumen; que sí, era muy guapa.  
Sesshomaru: ¡Mayu! Lleva a la humana a mi habitación. No quiero que nadie la moleste. Luego cuando despierte le enseñarás su habitación y yo le enseñaré el castillo. Tú puedes quedarte tranquila-Sentenció en Yokai ambarino y, sin dejar que Mayu respondiera, Se retiró. Lo único que hizo la Yokai fue hacer una reverencia a su señor y fue a bajar a Kagome del lomo de Ah-Un y la llevó a los aposentos de su señor.

Rin: ¡Nana! ¡Hola!-se acercó la pequeña.  
Mayu: ¡Hola, mi querida Rin! ¿Qué tal estás, cielo?  
Rin: ¡Muy bien! Sobre todo ahora que la señorita Kagome se va a quedar con nosotros.-Las dos siguieron su plática hasta que llegaron a la habitación de su señor.-  
Mayu: Rin, será mejor que vayas a jugar al jardín. Luego te llevaré algo para comer, ¿Te parece?  
Rin: ¡Sí, nana!-respondió mientras se marchaba-

Mientras Rin se dirigía al jardín Mayu fue a dejar a Kagome en el cuarto de su amo. Al dejarla en la cama la joven empezó a despertarse y a preguntar dónde se encontraba.  
Mayu: Tranquila jovencita. Estás en el castillo del Señor de las tierras del Oeste (O este, no me acuerdo bien... u.u")  
Kagome: ¿Quién?-preguntó alzando una ceja, confundida-  
Mayu: Sesshomaru Taisho...-aclaró con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza-  
Kagome: ¡Ah! Claro, así está todo más cla... ¿¡Qué!? ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué me tiene aquí? Si es para que Inuyasha venga y él pueda conseguir a Tessaiga ¡No sabe cuan equivocado está! Yo ya no estoy con su hermano-Habló, o mejor dicho gritó.  
Mayu: Me té preocupes. Mi amo te ha traído aquí porque no te encontrabas en condiciones de estar expuesta a tantísimos peligros allá afuera, según me informó Rin.  
Kagome: ¿De verdad? Sesshomaru...-Susurró esbozando una sonrisa- Perdone por mi falta de modales. Me llamo Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Encantada.  
Mayu: Yo me llamo Mayu, es un placer -dijo haciendo una reverencia-  
Kagome: Mayu... ¿Dónde puedo tomar un baño?  
Mayu: Por allí-Señaló una puerta de la misma habitación- Creo que al señor Sesshomaru no le va a importar que usted se bañe allí. Kagome: Mayu, muchísimas gracias.  
Mayu: No es nada, corazón. Si necesitas algo más, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.  
Kagome: Sí, gracias de nuevo-dijo yendo hacia el baño mientras que Mayu se marchó para informar a su señor de que la joven había despertado.

Kagome se había metido en el baño. ¡Era una estancia enorme! Al entrar lo primero que vio fue una estantería que servía para dejar la ropa. Empezó a desnudarse. Dejó la ropa en uno de los estantes y se dirigió a una tina enorme en la que se sentó y empezó a fijarse más en la habitación. Las paredes de está estaban recubiertas por mármol y la bañera era de piedra. Mientras ella observaba todo, no se imaginaba que cierta "persona" se estaba acercando...

**¡CONTINUARÁ!**

**¡GOMENASAI! Siento haber tardado tantisísimo tiempo en publicar el capítulo 4, no era mi intención pero es que me quedé en blanco totalmente T.T No me maten, aún no. Podrán matarme cuando acabe de escribir el fic :D pero hasta entonces, quiero vivir xD. Intentaré actualizar más rápido la próxima vez, ¡Lo prometo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NI INUYASHA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, PERTENECEN A LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. YO SÓLO LOS USO PARA ESCRIBIR MIS LOCAS HISTORIAS 8D**

**Capítulo 5**

Sesshomaru: "Mayu me ha dicho que la humana ya se había despertado. Lo mejor será que vaya a mostrarle su habitación para que se dé un baño y baje a comer algo. Se veía bastante débil esta mañana."- El Yokai estaba caminando por los pasillos con su semblante frío de siempre pero mezclado con algo de preocupación, poco perceptible.

Cuando entró a su habitación observó que no estaba. Fue a inspeccionar el balcón, el despacho de él, la habitación de Rin. Nada, Nada, ¡NADA! ¿¡Dónde se había metido!? No había podido haber desaparecido por obra de Kami-sama…

Sesshomaru: ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¡Maldición!- Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se percató de algo inusual- ¿No será qué…?- Abrió la puerta del baño y le recibió una nube de vapor. Empezó a caminar con paso firme y decidido hasta llegar a la estantería donde observó que allí estaba la ropa de Kagome. Una ropa, para su gusto, que no era digna de una mujer decente.

Sesshomaru (Demonio): Tampoco está tan mal la ropa. Sería muy fácil de quitar de ese cuerpo tan minúsculo y bien proporcionado.

Sesshomaru (Normal): ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¿¡Estás loco o qué!?

Sesshomaru (Demonio): Imagínatelo, Sesshomaru. Esa mujer, en tu cama, con la respiración agitada, con el cabello sobre su cara y extendido por la cama mientras os besáis y tú recorres todo su cuerpo con tu lengua y con tus garras. Ella con los labios hinchados a causa de los besos y tú aprisionándolos contra los tuyos. Ella debajo de ti abrazándote y enredando sus piernas a tus caderas, mientras tú te mueves dentro de ella aumentando más y más un vaivén desenfrenado. Ella pidiéndote más mientras gime de pacer que tú le provocas mientras la haces TU hembra, ¡TU PERRA! Luego imagínatela gritando tu nombre mientras los dos llegáis al clímax y derramas tu semilla dentro de ella y los dos os quedáis dormidos. Tú abrazándola y ella recostada encima de tu pecho.- Mientras el lado demoníaco de Sesshomaru hablaba, él, inconscientemente había estado pensando en lo que su parte demoníaca decía y se sorprendía él mismo por sus pensamientos más insospechados.

Sesshomaru (Normal): ¡Oh! ¡Cállate, demonios!

En ese preciso instante Kagome había acabado de bañarse y no se había dado cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba dentro de la habitación. La Miko estaba saliendo de la bañera mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían aparecido por culpa de haber recordado a cierto Hanyo que le había roto el corazón. La muchacha, completamente ajena a la presencia del Inu Yokai salió de la bañera sin fijarse donde se trovaban las toallas pensando que estarían en la estantería. Al girar la esquina que hacía la estantería se quedó en shock observando a Sesshomaru sin decir nada. Simplemente observándole mientras un rubor carmesí teñía sus mejillas. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba frente al Inu Yokai desnuda y no sabía qué hacer.

Kagome: Se-Sesshomaru…-Murmuró la azabache pensando que no estaba siendo escuchada por el Inu Yokai.

Sesshomaru aún estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero un olor un tanto extraño para él hizo que levantara la vista del suelo y se quedase asombrado ante lo que había ante sus ojos. Era Kagome. Estaba delante de él en shock. Tenía el cabello mojado que le caía por la espalda, tenía todo el cuerpo mojado y un rubor carmesí en las mejillas. Sesshomaru se fijó en su figura. Era guapa, tenía que admitirlo.

Era delgada, no era muy alta el cabello azabache y los ojos chocolates, tez blanca. Se fijó en sus pechos; ni grandes ni pequeños. Redondos y firmes. Kagome reaccionando, se giró, estaba más roja que un tomate.

Kagome: Sesshomaru. Lo lamento. Mayu me dijo que podía.

Sesshomaru: Salió de la habitación sin dar explicación alguna y cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a una Kagome bastante molesta aunque ni ella sabía el porqué.

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD. SÉ QUE HE TRADADO MUCHO Y NO TENGO EXCUSAS PERO ENTRE QUE ME HE QUEDADO SIN VERANO Y DEMÁS… ES DIFÍCIL PODER SEGUIR PUBLICANDO, PROMETO EL CAPITULO 6 LO ANTES POSIBLE. (AL FINAL NO FUSIONÉ LOS DOS CAPÍTULOS )**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Después de varios minutos en shock, Kagome se secó y saló del baño abriéndose vuelto a poner el uniforme del instituto. Se encontró que Sesshomaru estaba delante de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada fría de siempre.

Kagome: Se…Sesshomaru – titubeó mientras un color carmesí volvía a teñir sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru levantó la vista y le indicó que la siguiera mientras la miraba a los ojos. Lo único que acertó a hacer Kagome fue asentir y salir detrás de él. Estuvieron andando durante un buen rato en un silencio bastante incomodo hasta que La Miko decidió hablar y romperlo.

Kagome: Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

Por lo contrario lo que recibió por parte del Inu Yokai fue un silencio sepulcral.

Kagome: "este hombre… ¿¡Porque demonios tiene que ser tan frío ? Es como un témpano de hielo" – mirando a todos los lados los lados curiosa y buscando algo o a alguien - ¿Dónde estará Rin Chan…? – en ese momento se fijó en un ventanal que estaba en un lado del pasillo. Se acercó a este y vio que Mayu se trovaba en el jardín con…

Kagome- ¡Rin! – gritó contenta la muchacha y disponiéndose a correr hacia donde creyó podía estar el jardín del castillo. Cuando Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de eso lo que hizo fue moverse a la velocidad de la luz y plantarse delante de la sacerdotisa que se chocó abruptamente contra el pecho del Yokai y cayendo al suelo, mientras levantaba la cabeza mirándole de mala gana.

Kagome: ¡OYE! ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasó!? – se levantó para plantarle cara. Pero al ver los ojos rojos del Inu Yokai decidió callar.

Sesshomaru: Camina delante de mí, ¡inepta! Cuando acabe de hablar contigo te puedes marchar a donde te de la maldita gana. Ahora, ¡camina! La muchacha se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar delante de él.

Kagome: "_¡Estúpido! ¿¡Quién se ha creído que es para tratarme así!? ¡Yo no soy su sirvienta! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS UNA NIÑA!"_

Sesshomaru: _¿¡Cómo puede haber alguien tan… INFANTIL como esta mujer!?_- Los dos estuvieron caminando unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegaron a una especie de comedor donde fueron recibidos por un ajetreo de Yokais llevando y trayendo platos de la cocina hasta un gran comedor.- ¡Come! Te quedarás aquí hasta que recuperes las fuerzas. Rin me ha dicho que espera que te quedes un poco. Por mi parte haz lo que te dé la gana. Luego Mayu te llevará a tu habitación, así que date prisa.

La chica empezó a comer de mala gana, sin dejar de mirar a Sesshomaru y mientras Rin entraba en la habitación junto con Mayu.

Rin: Kagome-Sama ¿Ya está mejor?

Kagome: Sí, Rin. Ya estoy mejor.- le sonríe-

Rin: ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará?

Kagome: Cuanto antes me recupere mejor así me iré a mi época.

Rin: -baja la mirada triste- Ya veo… Bien, espero que al menos vuelva a visitarnos cuando se vaya.- le sonríe-

Kagome: Lo intentaré mi querida Rin

Las chicas siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte estruendo que se había producido no muy lejos del castillo y que parecía que cada vez se acercaba más y más a este hasta que se vieron unas nubes negras cubrir el cielo y un millón de monstruos sobrevolar el cielo.

Rin: ¿Qué es eso?

Kagome: -Mirando al cielo con los ojos entre cerrados para intentar ver mejor- ¡Kagura! –Gritó viendo descender a una mujer en una pluma.

Continuará…

Wiiii he actualizado en un tiempo record :') prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo y lo más pronto posible :3 ahora tengo una ayudante especial que me "Ashuda" *-*

Quiero reviews entre más dejéis antes actualizo *-*~

Profesora sexy: Jope, encima exigiendo.

Yo: ¬3¬ Calla o te despido

Profesora sexy: PUAJAJAJJAJA pero si no me pagas ¬¬

Yo: Pues ya no te doy en aumento D: Te iba a doblar el sueldo

Profesora sexy: ¿Qué sueldo? ¡Si no me pagas!

Yo: Pues ahora menos D: y calla. Que este espacio es mío TOT

Profesora sexy: Cabrona ¬¬

Yo: ¬¬ *un aura maligna la rodea*

Profesora sexy: Pero con amor :D


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Kagura descendió con su pluma hasta el suelo del castillo. La mujer azabache y ojos color zafiro llevaba su abanico abierto cubriendo la mitad de su cara. Se acercó con paso firme y decidido hasta estar frente al imponente muchacho de ojos dorados y luego sonrió de medio lado de una forma amenazante

Kagura: Estaba siguiendo el olor de esta humana- Empezó a explicar con tranquilidad- Naraku me dijo que tenía que llevarla al castillo para hacernos con los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama que lleva en ese frasco de cristal colgando de su cuello.- luego empezó a caminar hacia la Miko- Me he enterado de que has visto algo muy desagradable...-dijo mirándola con lástima- Al parecer,- volvió a dirigirse a Sesshomaru pero sin dejar de mirar a Kagome- Ella se encontró a Inuyasha y a Kikyo mientras "paseaban".  
Kagome: Cállate.  
Kagura: Ellos estaban hablando tranquilamente hasta que Inuyasha le dijo a Kikyo que siempre le iba a amar y que Kagome no le importaba.  
Kagome: Kagura. Cállate. -susurró mientras su cabello empezaba a moverse-  
Kagura: Después de todo el parloteo y el "blablabla, blablabla" Inuyasha acabó despojado a Kikyo y la hizo suya, incluso la marcó si no olí mal...-explicó mientras sonreía de una manera en la que parecía que estaba disfrutando el dolor de la chica-  
Kagome: ¡CÁLLATE! -gritó mientras preparaba su arco y una flecha.-

Kagura dio un salto hacia atrás y unos cuantos demonios se pusieron delante de ella para protegerla. Al parecer Naraku aún no tenía planeado que muriera. Al parecer aún le servía de algo. Sesshomaru, en un acto reflejo, sacó su espada y cortó a todos los monstruos que se habían puesto entre Kagura y ellos. Luego avanzó hacia ella y la cogió del cuello, levantándola unos cuantos palmos del suelo.  
Sesshomaru: Como te vuelva a ver por los alrededores de MI castillo, no responderé de mis actos. Este territorio es MÍO y no permito que la escorial como tú esté en él.- Parecía que había vuelto el Sesshomaru de siempre. Rin se escondió tras las piernas de Kagome, que ahora temblaban levemente mientras apretaba su falda entre sus manos.

Sesshomaru agarró más fuerte a Kagura con su mano y la lanzó contra la pared haciendo un agujero en esta mientras la mujer caía al vacío y, aún mareada, abría su pluma y se marchaba. El Yokai se giró para salir de allí pero lo que vio le dejó paralizado por unos instantes

Kagome estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin dejar ver sus ojos mientras temblaba levemente. Esa chica podía ser testaruda y una completa loca y a veces su positividad le ponía enfermo pero verla así... Digamos que casi estuvo a punto de ponerle una mano en el hombro.  
La Miko azabache cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras dejaba que toda su furia fuese liberada a través de las lágrimas. Sesshomaru siguió caminando y salió de la habitación mientras dejaba a Rin consolando a la chica. La pequeña Rin no había entendido muy bien lo que había querido decir Kagura pero sentía que tenía que consolarla. ¿La había hecho suya? ¿Qué era eso?

Rin: Kagome-sama, no esté así. Verá que pronto todo se arreglará y usted volverá a estar con Inuyasha en menos tiempo de lo que cree…- intentó consolar la niña con inocencia-

Kagome: Mi pequeña Rin… esto ya no es algo que se pueda arreglar o no… el daño ya está hecho y no hay marcha atrás…

Rin: Aun así, si se queda seguro que el señor Sesshomaru puede hacer algo para ayudarla…

Kagome: No creo que quiera hacerlo, ya lo has visto. Él nunca se preocuparía por alguien como yo…- Respondió con un nudo en la garganta pero no debido a lo ocurrido con Inuyasha, de hecho no sabía por qué esa sensación de desolación…- Sólo soy una simple humana.- Repuso, poniéndose en pie

Rin: ¿Por qué todos insisten en que mi señor Sesshomaru es alguien frío? ¡Si hubiese sido así no me habría salvado!

Kagome: Eso fue porque tú le ayudaste a él, pero conmigo no es lo mismo. – Dijo levantándose y saliendo de ahí dejando a una Rin bastante confundida-

*Con Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: _"¿Qué era eso? La energía que se sentía en ese momento…_

*Flashback*

_Kagura: Estaba siguiendo el olor de esta humana- Empezó a explicar con tranquilidad- Naraku me dijo que tenía que llevarla al castillo para hacernos con los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama que lleva en ese frasco de cristal colgando de su cuello.- luego empezó a caminar hacia la Miko- Me he enterado de que has visto algo muy desagradable...-dijo mirándola con lástima- Al parecer,- volvió a dirigirse a Sesshomaru pero sin dejar de mirar a Kagome- Ella se encontró a Inuyasha y a Kikyo mientras "paseaban".__  
__Kagome: Cállate.__  
__Kagura: Ellos estaban hablando tranquilamente hasta que Inuyasha le dijo a Kikyo que siempre le iba a amar y que Kagome no le importaba.__  
__Kagome: Kagura. Cállate. -susurró mientras su cabello empezaba a moverse-__  
__Kagura: Después de todo el parloteo y el "blablabla, blablabla" Inuyasha acabó despojado a Kikyo y la hizo suya, incluso la marcó si no olí mal...-explicó mientras sonreía de una manera en la que parecía que estaba disfrutando el dolor de la chica-__  
__Kagome: ¡CÁLLATE! -gritó mientras preparaba su arco y una flecha.-_

*Fin de Flashback*

Sesshomaru: _"No parecía ser la energía espiritual de una Miko cualquiera…"_

*Con Kagome*

Kagome: ¿A qué demonios había venido Kagura? ¿Qué más le daba a ella cómo era o dejaba de ser su relación con Inuyasha?- la azabache iba hacia su habitación a buscar el traje de sacerdotisa y su mochila amarilla para después, ahora que ya había descansado, dirigirse hacia el pozo y volver a su época junto con su familia. Ya más tarde volvería y se despediría de Miroku, Sango y Shippo, les entregaría los fragmentos que tenía en su poder, abandonaría el grupo y dejaría que Kikyo ocupara su puesto, después de todo seguro que nadie le pediría volver y la obligaría a estar en esa situación junto con Kikyo e Inuyasha…

Continuará…

**Weee, estoy actualizando tan rápido que ni yo me lo creo :')**

Profesora sexy: Eso es por mi ayuda :3

Yo: ¬3¬ Te he dicho que este es mi espacio D:

Profesora sexy: Oye… encima que te ayudo…

Yo: vale, vale… habrá que admitirlo… Ella es la que ha escrito todo el capítulo en el ordenador, ¡ESO SÍ! Se lo he dictado yo D:

Profesora sexy: Casha que había quedado bien ¬¬

Yo:… *le da palmaditas en la cabeza* Felicidades :D~ Bueno, ya nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… ¿Permitirá Sesshomaru que Kagome se…

Profesora sexy: …Marche y haga vida normal o se dará cuenta de que no la puede dejar? ¿Por qué siente que no la puede dejar? ¿Por Rin, o es por él mismo? MUAJAJÁ os chinchais que el capítulo se ha acabado xD y este fin de semana no vamos a poder escribir… y creo que el lunes tampoco TOT

Yo: ¬¬ Eso tiene fácil solución, ahora chs, silencio que nos vamos. Hasta la próxima n.n


End file.
